soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan family
The Logan family is a fictional family in the CBS Daytime soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful. This is a list of all known members of the Logan family, both past and present, deceased and living. First generation *'Stephen Logan Sr.' (Robert Pine, 1988, 1994, 1997–1998, 2001; Patrick Duffy, 2006–2011) : Son of Mr. Logan (deceased) and Helen Logan (deceased). Patriarch of the Logan family. Ex-husband to Elizabeth "Beth" Henderson. Father to Stephen "Storm" Logan (deceased), Brooke Logan, Donna Logan and Katherine "Katie" Logan. Has a rivalry with Stephanie Douglas Forrester due to the way that she has treated his daughters, Brooke and Donna. He dated Stephanie's sister Pamela Douglas, and tried to convince her to shoot Stephanie but it was Stephanie who shot him. He passed a period in jail but now, thanks to Bill Spencer Jr., he was set free. * Elizabeth "Beth" Henderson Logan (deceased) (Judith Baldwin, 1987; Nancy Burnett, 1987–1989, 1994, 1996–1998, 2000–2001; Marla Adams, 1991; Robin Riker, 2008-2010) : Matriarch of the Logan family. Ex-wife Stephen Logan Sr. Mother to Stephen "Storm" Logan (deceased), Brooke Logan, Donna Logan and Katherine "Katie" Logan. Was in love and engaged to Eric Forrester when the two were in college but Eric left Beth for Stephanie Douglas when Stephanie became pregnant. After fighting a battle with Dementia and Alzheimer's Disease, she died in April 2010 by drowning in a Forrester pool after having an argument with Stephanie. Second generation Stephen "Storm" Logan, Jr. (deceased) (Ethan Wayne, 1987–1989, 1994–2003; Brian Patrick Clarke, 1990–1991; William deVry, 2006–2008) : Eldest child and only son of Stephen Logan and Elizabeth "Beth" Henderson. Elder brother to Brooke Logan, Donna Logan and Katherine "Katie" Logan. He was born in 1956. Was very protective of his younger sisters and had to act as a father figure since their father Stephen was not there very often. Storm was a lawyer and has defended many people on the show. He was engaged to Taylor Hamilton. He shot Stephanie Douglas after the way she had treated Donna and tried to frame his father Stephen for the crime. This showed that Storm still had unresolved issues with his father. He then accidentally shot his sister Katie Logan, and when she needed a heart transplant as a result, he took his own life to give his sister his heart. Brooke Logan (Katherine Kelly Lang, 1987–present; Catherine Hickland, 1987; Sandra Ferguson, 1997) : Eldest daughter of Stephen and Beth Logan|Elizabeth "Beth" Henderson Logan, the younger sister of Storm Logan and the older sister of Donna Logan and Katie Logan. She is born in 1959. She has married Eric Forrester (twice), Ridge Forrester (six times), Grant Chambers, Thorne Forrester, Whipple Jones and Nick Marone. But the love of her life is and always has been Ridge Forrester. She is the mother of Eric "Rick" Forrester II and Bridget Forrester with Eric Forrester, Hope Logan with Deacon Sharpe and R.J. Forrester with Ridge Forrester. She is also biological mother of Jack Hamilton Marone with Nick Marone. She works at Forrester Creations. She became a grandmother on September 3rd, 2010 when her daughter Bridget gave birth to a son, Logan Forrester Knight. She has a longtime rivalry with Stephanie Douglas and Taylor Hayes Hamilton. A former CEO of Forrester Creations due to blackmailing the Forrester family who tried to steal her invention, she was a part of Forrester Originals when it started. * Eric Forrester, Sr. (John McCook, 1987–present) : Patriarch of the Forrester family and ex-husband to Stephanie Douglas. Father to Thorne Forrester, Kristen Forrester, Felicia Forrester, Angela Forrester, Rick Forrester and Bridget Forrester. He also raised Ridge Forrester who he believed to be his eldest son until the 2001 reveal that Ridge was fathered by Massimo Marone. Eric married Donna Logan in 2008 and adopted her son Marcus Walton-Forrester-Barber. Eric and Donna marriage recently ended in divorce. Eric also married Shelia Carter in 1993 and was engaged to Lauren Fenmore from 1998 to 1999. * Ridge Forrester Sr. (Ronn Moss, 1987–present; Lane Davies, 1992) : The eldest son of Massimo Marone and Stephanie Douglas, raised by his mother's husband, Eric Forrester. He has three children, son Thomas and twin daughters Phoebe (deceased) and Steffy, from his marriage to Taylor Hamilton and two children, son R.J. Forrester and adoptive daughter Hope Logan, from his marriage to Brooke Logan. * Grant Chambers : Brooke married Grant Chambers after trying to blackmail Ridge into leaving Taylor for her. An old friend of Taylor Hayes Forrester, Grant came to town to make a name for himself in the designing field. Taylor Hamilton and Grant Chambers were ex-lovers in college and Taylor kissed Grant and begged him not to tell Ridge of their past affair in college since she was on the verge of remarrying Ridge again after he was deciding on whether or not to choose to marry her or Brooke. While Brooke was still with Ridge, engaged to be married, Grant Chambers developed a crush on Brooke. Getting caught kissing Grant 'goodbye' as a rejection of his proposal for them to date, Brooke was devastated when it was revealed to Ridge that someone had witnessed a more than 'friendly' kiss between Brooke and Grant. Ridge therefore, proposed to Taylor on a runway, having lost faith in Brooke and with her mainly because of Rick and Bridget. Brooke tried to explain to Ridge that the kiss was nothing more than a friendly goodbye, but Ridge refused to believe her and stated he would be marrying Taylor, his former wife. Brooke decided to try to blackmail Ridge, threatening to marry Grant on a boat if he didn't come stop her and marry her himself. Leaving Taylor at a party to try to stop Brooke from making a mistake and marrying Grant. Ridge raced to stop the boat but was unsuccessful and Brooke decided to marry Grant despite not wanting to. After their marriage, she turned on Ridge and put Grant in charge of Forrester Creations in both an attempt to get him to leave Taylor and to try to encourage him to come back to her. * Thorne Forrester (Clayton Norcross, 1987–1989; Jeff Trachta, 1989–1996; Winsor Harmon, 1997–present) : The eldest biological child of Eric and Stephanie. He married Caroline Spencer, than Macy Alexander, Brooke Logan and Darla Einstein. He has a young daughter, Alexandria Forrester, from his marriage to Darla. * Whipple "Whipp" Jones III : She married him to hide that she was carrying Deacon Sharpe's baby. * Dominick "Nick" Marone(Jack Wagner; 2003–present) : Son of Massimo Marone and Jacqueline "Jackie". Fell in love with Brooke Logan the moment he saw her. Thought to be the father of R.J. Forrester and as a result was engaged to Brooke. The two get married in 2006, despite Stephanie and Ridge attempting to stop the marriage. He also marriedBridget Forrester (three times) and married Taylor Hamilton which produced Jack Hamilton Marone, Brooke's biological child. He was romantically involved with Aggie Jones. He was involved also with Katherine "Katie" Logan. Donna Logan (Carrie Mitchum, 1987–2004; Mary Sheldon,1991; Jennifer Gareis, 2006–present): Donna is born in 1969.She had an affair it with her sister Katie's fiance Rocco Carner in 1989. She then returned to LA in 2006 and started a relationship with Ridge Forrester Sr.. Formerly engaged to Thorne Forrester but the wedding was cancelled when it was revealed Donna was using Thorne to get back at Stephanie. She had a platonic relationship with Owen Knight and William "Bill" Spancer Jr. while she was married with Eric. Donna marries to Spencer Publications executive Justin Barber, with whom she has a son, Marcus. She became a first-time grandmother on June 20, 2011 when it was revealed that Amber Moore's baby daughter Rosie is Marcus' child. On November 29, 2011 Donna and Justin announced their decision to end their marriage. The pair reveal they feel they are more friends than husband and wife. * Eric Forrester, Sr. John McCook, 1987–present) : Patriarch of the Forrester family and on/off husband to Stephanie Douglas Forrester. Father to Thorne Forrester, Kristen Forrester, Felicia Forrester, Angela Forrester, Rick Forrester and Bridget Forrester. He also raised Ridge Forrester who he believed to be his eldest son until the 2001 reveal that Ridge was fathered by Massimo Marone. Eric married Donna Logan in 2008 and adopted her son Marcus Walton-Forrester-Barber. Eric and Donna marriage recently ended in divorce. Eric also married Shelia Carter in 1993, married Brooke twice, and was engaged to Lauren Fenmore from 1998 to 1999 * Justin Barber : In 2011, Donna married Justin, the father of her son, Marcus , whom she gave up for adoption when she was a teenager. On June 20, 2011 Donna and Justin become grandparents when Marcus is revealed to be the father of Amber Moore's daughter Ambrosia "Rosie". On November 29, 2011 Donna and Justin announced their decision to end their marriage. The pair reveal they feel they are more friends than husband and wife. Katherine "Katie" Logan Spencer (Nancy Sloan, 1987–2004; Heather Tom, 2007–present) : The youngest of the Logan children, she was perceived to be an ugly duckling. She was born in 1970. She had a platonic relationship with Thorne Forrester. She was shot by her brother, Storm, and needed a heart transplant. Storm committed suicide to give Katie his heart. She fell in love with Nick Marone and, shortly after learning she was dying because her body was rejecting the transplanted heart, she spent a passionate night with him, while he was married to her niece Bridget. Soon after Bridget found a cure for her heart rejection issues and Katie's life was saved. She was surprised to find out she was pregnant, but she eventually lost the baby. Nick proposed to Katie, but they didn't get married due to Bridget. Katie is formerly the CEO of Forrester Creations. In 2009, she married Bill Spencer Jr. She had a heart attack in 2011, due to a panic attack. She is currently expecting a child with Bill. * William "Bill" Spencer Jr. : Katie began dating Bill Spencer and they first kissed on Friday August 14, 2009. She and Bill married on November (Friday) 13, 2009 at her old childhood park. Katie is stepmother to Liam Cooper-Spencer, Bill's son with model Kelly Hopkins. He fell in love with Ridge's daughter, Steffy Forrester but ended it after Katie suffered a heart attack and decided to make his marriage work out, out of concern for his wife's health. He is currently expect a child with Katie. Third generation Eric "Rick" Forrester Jr. (Ryan/Nicole Miller, 1990–1991; Jeremy Snider, 1991–1995; Steven Hartman, 1995–1997; Justin Torkildsen, 1999–2006; Kyle Lowder, 2007–2011; Jacob Young, 1997–1999, 2011–present) : Son of Eric Forrester and Brooke Logan. As a child he shot Grant Chambers, but repressed the memory. In his late teens to early 20s. He was married to Ambrosia Moore twice. He has also had relationships with Caitlin Ramirez before leaving for Paris to work at Forrester International. After Nick Marone blackmailed Eric into selling him the company Rick returned from Paris and develops an antagonistic relationship with Ridge due to his past treatment of Brooke, his mother, which causes family conflicts that leads to Rick romancing his stepfather and adoptive father, Ridge Forrester's daughters Phoebe and Steffy and a brief engagement to Ridge's ex-wife and Phoebe and Steffy's mother Taylor Hayes. He is currently dating Caroline Spencer. * Amber Moore (Adrienne Frantz) : Amber, who was older than Rick, seduced him as a teenager. They married but it was annulled; a re-marriage ended in divorce three years later. She & Rick met up again recently after several years apart in which they had both had their own struggles with other relationships. Amber tries to seduce her boss at Jackie M Designs, Nick Marone, but is unable to do so due to him having Agnes Jones as his girlfriend & Aggie's cousin Whip warning her to stay out of the relationship or else she has him to deal with. Aggie has also made it clear to Amber to stay away from Nick, who later fired Amber after finding out that she stole several designs from Forrester Creations that were in the possession of Aggie's younger brother Oliver, who works for Forrester Creations & whom Amber later dated. After finding out that she was pregnant, Amber, along with her mother Tawny, tried to pin the pregnancy on Liam Spencer in the hope of gaining access to the Spencer fortune. However, on June 20, 2011 Amber gave birth to her daughter, Ambrosia "Rosie" Barber-Forrester, whose father is actually Donna and Justin Barber's son Marcus Barber Forrester. Bridget Forrester (Caitlin Wachs, 1995; Landry Allbright, 1996–1997; Agnes Bruckner, 1997–1999; Jennifer Finnigan, 1999–2004; Ashley Jones, 2004–2011) : Daughter of Eric Forrester and Brooke Logan. She worked as a physician at University Hospital and as a head designer at Jackie M. She has been married to both Deacon Sharpe and Nick Marone, both of whom cheated on her with her mother. Her first pregnancy resulted in a miscarriage, her second resulted in the birth of a daughter Nicole Ann Marone who was stillborn, and her final attempt at motherhood via surrogate Sandy Sommers (real name: Agnes Jones) resulted in a miscarriage after Sandy fell down a flight of stairs. Bridget's marriage to Nick Marone ends after he finds out about her one-night stand with his stepfather Owen Knight. They divorced again. Because Bridget got pregnant by Owen Knight during the one-night stand, she lived with Owen and Jackie. She went to Big Bear Cabin and Owen delivered their son Logan Forrester Knight, born on September 3rd, 2010. Bridget went on an extended vacation to Hawaii after being rejected by Owen Knight. She only returned after Owen spent the holidays with her after Jackie divorced Owen. She is now in a relationship with Owen. * Deacon Sharpe (Sean Kanan, 2000–2005) : Deacon married Bridget Forrester to get back at the Forresters for not encouraging Amber Moore to leave Rick Forrester and marry him. Deacon later had an affair with Brooke, Bridget's mother, and fathered Hope Logan. He also has a son Eric 'Little D' Sharpe with Rebecca "Becky" Moore. After Becky died, Ambrosia "Amber" Moore legally became his mother. * Dominick "Nick" Marone (Jack Wagner; 2003–present) : Son of Massimo Marone and Jacqueline Marone Knight. Fell in love with Brooke Logan the moment he saw her. Thought to be the father of R.J. Forrester and as a result was engaged to Brooke. The two get married in 2006, despite Stephanie and Ridge attempting to stop the marriage. He married also Bridget Forrester (three time) and was married to Taylor Hamilton Marone, which produced Jack Hamilton Marone, Brooke's biological child. He was romantically involved with Aggie Jones. He was also involved with Katherine "Katie" Logan. Marcus Barber Forrester Walton (Texas Battle, 2008–present) : Son of Donna Logan and Justin Barber. He was given up for adoption at birth, and adopted by the Waltons. He arrived in Los Angeles as a teenager after hearing about his mother's wedding in the newspaper. He had a relationship with Steffy Forrester, who refused his marriage proposal. In October 2009 he was adopted by Eric Forrester (who was married to Donna at the time)and on February 2, 2011, he was also adopted by his biological father. On June 20, 2011, when Amber Moore gave birth to her daughter, it was learned that she had an affair with Marcus, making him the father of her baby, Ambrosia "Rosie" Barber Forrester. He married Dayzee Leigh in July 2012 * Dayzee Leigh Barber Forrester Walton (Kristolyn Llyod, 2012-present) : Ex-lover Thomas Forrester. Married Marcus Walton in July 2012, who is her first husband. Close friends with Amber Moore and Stephanie Forrester. '''Hope Logan Spencer (Colby and Grayson Button, 2002–2003; Amanda and Rachel Pace, 2004–2009; Kimberly Matula, 2010–present)Actress Kimberly Matula Joins the B&B Cast as "Hope Logan" : Daughter of Brooke Logan and Deacon Sharpe, born in 2002 at Big Bear helped by Stephanie and Bridget. Her paternity was hidden because Deacon was married to Brooke's daughter Bridget at the time. Brooke wanted Dominick Marone to adopt Hope while she was pregnant with her son R.J. Forrester but when it was revealed that R.J.'s father was Ridge Forrester not Nick, Brooke remarried Ridge. Hope had a relationship with Oliver Jones but it was over when she discovered he had sex with her mother. Hope married Liam Spencer in July 2012. She is a rival of her own adoptive sister, Steffy Forrester. :* Liam Cooper Spencer III (Scott Clifton, 2010-present) : Son of Bill Spencer Jr. and Kelly Hopkins. Ex-husband of Steffy Forrester and current husband of Hope Spencer. Ridge "R.J." Forrester Jr. (Ridge Perkett, 2006–2009; Jack Horan, 2011–present) : The only biological child of Ridge Forrester and Brooke Logan, born in June 2004. Prior to his birth he was thought to be the son of Nick Marone but after a paternity test was taken, just after his birth, it was proved he was the son of Ridge Forrester. Jack Hamilton Marone : Biological son of Nick Marone and Brooke Logan, but he was carried by Taylor Hamilton Marone. Wanting Nick back after he got engaged to Taylor, Brooke attempted to give Nick a child before Taylor could and went to the hospital to have her eggs checked for viability. Her eggs were mistakenly transplanted into Taylor. Both Taylor and Brooke agreed to take care of Jack. He was named after Jackie Marone, Nick's mother and Jack Hamilton, Taylor's Father Fourth generation Eric Forrester III (deceased) : Son of Eric "Rick" Forrester II and Ambrosia "Amber" Moore. Nicole Marone (deceased) : Daughter of Bridget Forrester and Dominick "Nick" Marone. Logan Forrester Knight : Son of Bridget Forrester and Owen Knight. Logan was born on air September 3, 2010. He came out of a one-night-stand with Bridget Forrester and Owen Knight. At the time, Bridget was married to Nick Marone and Owen to Jacqueline Marone. Ambrosia "Rosie" Barber Forrester : Daughter of Ambrosia "Amber" Moore and Marcus Barber Forrester. Rosie was born on air on June 20, 2011 and was initially thought to be the daughter of William "Liam" Cooper or Oliver Jones. Logan family Tree Legend Unnamed Logan (deceased) * m. Helen Logan dissolved (deceased) ** c. Stephen Logan Sr. *** m. Elizabeth "Beth" Henderson divorced (deceased 2010) **** c. Stephen "Storm" Logan Jr. (deceased 2008) **** c. Brooke Logan Forrester ***** m. Eric Forrester Sr. 1991-1993 ****** c. Eric "Rick" Forrester Jr. (born 1990, changed to 1980) ******* a. Ambrosia "Amber" Moore ******** c. Eric Forrester III (born 1999, deceased 1999) ******* m. Ambrosia "Amber" Moore 1999-2000 ******* m. Ambrosia "Amber" Moore 2001-2003 ****** c. Bridget Forrester (born 1992, changed to 1982) ******* m. Deacon Sharpe 2001-2003 ******* m. Dominick "Nick" Marone 2005-2006 ******** c. Nicole Marone (born 2006, deceased 2006) ******* m. Dominick "Nick" Marone 2008 ******* m. Dominick "Nick" Marone 2009-2010 ******* a. Owen Knight ******** c. Logan Knight (born 2010) ***** m. Ridge Forrester Sr. 1994-1995 ***** m. Grant Chambers 1996-1997 ***** m. Ridge Forrester Sr. 1998 ***** m. Thorne Forrester 2001 ***** a. Deacon Sharpe ****** c. Hope Logan Spencer (born 2002, changed to 1992) {adopted by Ridge Forrester Sr.} ******* m. William "Liam" Spencer 2012-present ***** m. Whipple "Whip" Jones III 2002 ***** m. Ridge Forrester Sr. 2003-2004 ****** c. Ridge "R.J." Forrester Jr. (born 2004) ***** m. Ridge Forrester Sr. 2004-2005 ***** m. Eric Forrester Sr. 2005-2006 ***** m. Dominick "Nick" Marone 2006-2007 ****** c. Jack Hamilton Marone (born 2007) {carried by Taylor Hamilton Marone} ***** m. Ridge Forrester Sr. 2009-2011 ***** m. Ridge Forrester Sr. 2012-present **** c. Donna Logan ***** a. Justin Barber ****** c. Marcus Forrester {given up for adoption} ******* a. Ambrosia "Amber" Moore ******** c. Ambrosia "Rosie" Forrester (born 2011) ******* m. Dayzee Leigh Forrester 2012-present ***** m. Eric Forrester Sr. 2009-2010 ***** m. Justin Barber 2011 **** c. Katherine "Katie" Logan Spencer ***** m. William "Bill" Spencer Jr. 2009-present ****** c. Unnamed child {currently expecting} Category:The Bold and the Beautiful families Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Bold and the Beautiful Category:Logan family Category:Forrester family